Balada de Hielo y Fuego
by Valen Goncalvez
Summary: Cuando Serene Black muere en servicio como aurora salvando a su mejor amigo Harry Potter, lo último que esperaba es que se le contagiara su suerte y terminara renaciendo en un mundo lleno de tretas, falsedades y muerte. En el que Serene Black ahora se llama Princesa Raeliana Velarya y es la canción de hielo y fuego y madre de dragones. Rhaegar Targaryen x OC
1. Nace la canción de hielo y fuego

**Extendido resuemn**

Cuando Serene Black muere en servicio como aurora salvando a su mejor amigo Harry Potter, lo último que esperaba es que se le contagiara su suerte y terminara renaciendo en un mundo lleno de tretas, falsedades y muerte. Tampoco pensó que terminaría rencontrándose con su padre y que conquistara involuntariamente a un príncipe obsesionado con las profecías y que este no aceptara un no por respuesta.

En el que Serene Black ahora se llama Princesa Raeliana Velarya y es la canción de hielo y fuego y madre de dragones.

Rhaegar Targaryen x OC

* * *

**Prologo: Se toca la canción de hielo y fuego**

El ultimo recuerdo lucido que Serene tubo fue el de aparecerse delante de Harry y recibir el hechizo en su lugar, después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

Ahora se encontraba sintiendo como si estuviera flotando en esta oscuridad, rodeada de calidez y una comodidad extrañamente reconfortante, - _si esto es la muerte… no está mal_ – fue uno de los primeros pensamientos que pudo llegar a formular, era como si recién ahora pudiera tener la suficiente capacidad para hacerlo, como si la última restricción que tubo se levantara y finalmente pudiera tener el suficiente sentido como para hacerlo.

La siguiente vez que tuvo el sentido suficiente para ser consciente de su entorno, sintió la necesidad de estirarse y volver a acomodarse, y lo que paso después fue tan rápido para el constante embotamiento de sentidos y la deficiente capacidad para ser consciente de su entorno que lo único de lo que era consciente era de que por un tiempo el cual no pudo registrar sintió que todo a su alrededor se apretaba y aflojaba, y era como el sentimiento punzante de una herida cuando la siente latir y sientes un calor febril en ella, con la única diferencia de que la sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Patinado y desesperada por salir del lugar que antes le provocaba tanta comodidad y confort, y ahora solo lograba sofocarla interminablemente, Serene sintió que por fin se liberaba de su prisión y la frialdad la rodeaba haciéndola dejar escapar un grito de alivio, este, rápidamente se convirtió en un llanto del cual no pudo tener control, siendo así recibida al mundo en el día de la madre en el Gran Septo de Baelor frente a muchos nobles de Poniente y frente a la familia real, mientras el cielo sangraba debido a un cometa rojo.

Así fue el día en que renació Serene Black para convertirse en la Princesa Raeliana Velarya, un bebe de pelo blanco como la nieve heredado de la descendencia valyria de su padre y los ojos grises como el acero de la familia Stark de su madre, una perfecta canción de hielo y fuego.

* * *

Buenos días, tarde o noche.

Esta historia esta subida aquí como prueba para ver si alguien la lee. Sinceramente el estado está pensando en subir esta historia por mucho tiempo y deseo saber sobre si les gusta o interesa lo que valla escribir, por lo tanto si tienen alguna constructiva constructiva dejaron en los comentarios y yo les contestare y / o arreglare la historia si Me equivoco con laguna información.

Este es, por favor, dejen su comentario, sigan la historia y si le recomiendo y sinceramente no hay muchas historias de Rhaegar x OC, y menos en español, que las que leen son todas en inglés.

Otra cosa para aclarar NO VA A VER RHAEGAR X LYANNA, sinceramente ella no me gusta y tampoco me gusta como todos van a la guerra por ella solamente porque hay un malentendido y una vez que es responsable y decirle a Robert a la cara que no se ¿Qué es esto? Ojo, no digo que Robert y Rhaegar no tengan la culpa, Robert está obsesionado con una mujer el cual no lo quiere y es bastante obvio y parece que se secuestran cuando es bastante obvio si son las piezas juntas que se iba a escapar debido a Su personalidad y su trabajo están obsesionados con las profecías que no le importa el daño que se origina. Podría haber hablado con su padre cuando aún no estaba un poco cuerdas y decirle sobre la profecía y que dejaría casarse con Lyanna cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, creo que dejé, quiero decir ¿Aerys no se casó con su hermana porque de esa línea iba A nacer el príncipe prometido? Casi todos los problemas son pro falta de comunicación.

En fin, parando con las autorreflexiones espero que les guste y en medio de sus reacciones y comentarios.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Donde todo comienza

**Capítulo 1: Donde todo comienza**

En la muerte ¿qué espera uno de ella? No esto, eso es seguro.

Renacer, reencarnar, _¿no se supone que no se tiene que tener recuerdos de tu vida pasada?_ Eso es lo que pensé cuando abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de mi situación, mientras miraba un techo de color blanco y de forma cóncava con decoraciones de oro y colores pastel, estando acostada sobre mi espalda y teniendo apenas movilidad. No era como si pudiera ver mucho del techo tampoco, apenas si podía ver a un centímetro de distancia de mi cara.

Pero conocía lo suficiente mi cuerpo y mi núcleo mágico, para darme cuenta de que o mi cuerpo se había encogido al de un bebé o había muerto y vuelto a nacer, y sinceramente no creo que un ex mortifago quisiera convertir a Harry en un bebé, así que la solución más factible era la última.

Por supuesto que los primeros meses de mi _nueva_ y _emocionante_ vida iban a ser tan monótonos y aburridos si no podía ver a más de un centímetro de mi cara y era más torpe que la prima Tonks, pero al paso de los meses y con el constante venir de personas a mi habitación pude empezar a identificar diferentes cosas.

La primera fue que al parecer en este mundo se habla el mismo idioma que en él que antes habitaba, la segunda es que en esta vida tengo una madre, un padre y dos hermanos mayores, y por lo que pude identificar uno tiene alrededor de tres años y el otro entre uno o dos años (no es como si fuera muy buena en las adivinanzas o en calcular la edad de alguien solamente viéndolo y menos con esta deficiente vista), y la tercera cosa que identifique, es que parece que retrocedí en el tiempo, como _muchos_ años, y ahora estoy en la época medieval.

Ah y otra cosa más, _odio se un bebé_.

Claro está, que todo el aburrimiento se fue por el desagüe cuando varios meses después (por la edad de un año y medio, casi dos) vino mi padre a visitarme a mi habitación y me pregunto si sabía lo que era Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué? – es lo único que atine a contestar, mientras me enderezaba mejor en mi cama.

Ya podía ver la desilusión en los grandes ojos violetas de mi padre de esta vida, mientras este se recostaba en la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado ¿podría ser que el también renació como yo? Era lo más plausible, nadie podría saber de Hogwarts por lo que había visto y oído, es decir, nadie estaba haciendo magia a mí alrededor para limpiar si hacía algún desastre (culpa de este cuerpo torpe) y no podían ser muggles sino no sabrían de Hogwarts.

\- Nada hija mía, no le hagas caso a tu despistado padre, parece que me confundí.

¡No, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad! Si este hombre tiene algunas respuestas tengo que conseguirlas ¿pero cómo puedo llamar ahora su atención?

\- _Wingardium leviosa_, - era lo primero que se me venía a la mente, era un hechizo de nivel bajo que se enseña en Hogwarts en primer año en la clase de encantamientos, si él fue allí, debe de saber de lo que estoy hablando. – es un hechizo de…

\- …encantamientos, que se enseña en el primer año ¿quién eres? – fue la respuesta atónita de mi padre mientras sus ojos antes tristes brillaban con algo parecido a la esperanza e incredulidad.

\- Mi nombre era Serene Black, ¿quién er… - no pude terminar de formular la pregunta, cuando sentí que me sofocaban en un abrazo aplastante – que…

\- ¡Soy yo, tu padre! – dijo agarrando de mis hombros y separándome de él, mientras me daba la sonrisa más brillante que le había visto nunca hacer.

¿Qué?

\- _¡¿Qué?! _– la respuesta sorprendida que llego de mi parte pareció sacarlo de su nube de felicidad y hacerle regalarme una explicación.

\- Perdón, déjame explicarme – se aclaró la garganta – mi nombre era Sirius Black, ahora llevo el nombre de Rhael Velarya, príncipe de Montaña del Dragón.

\- _¡Papá! _– fue a lo único que pude decir, mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y me ponía a llorar.

Lo cual creo que fue la única reacción esperada de mi parte, es decir, en mi vida pasada no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con el (al estar encerrado en Azkaban y creerle un asesino, y después ser asesinado por Bellatrix) y solo había vivido con mi madre hasta que tenía diecisiete años (la habían asesinado en la batalla de Hogwarts, no solo por estar en el lado de los buenos, sino por la discriminación racial al ser ella mitad veela).

Luego de un reencuentro algo (muy) emocional y de un montón de preguntas de mi parte (¿cómo llegaste aquí? _También renací_ ¿Dónde estamos? _En Poniente _¿todavía tienes tu magia? _Si, por suerte _¿cómo estás? _Ahora que estas aquí me siento mejor y más aliviado de tener a alguien como yo y que me entienda_) y de la de él (¿qué paso después de que morí? _Hubo una guerra, destruí los horcruxes con Harry, Ron y Hermione y Harry mato a Voldemort_ ¿qué paso después? _Me gradué y seguí la carrera de Auror con Harry _¿cómo moriste?_ Deber de auror, salve a Harry de un mortifago renegado_), mi padre de esta y otra vida pasada me dijo que le hizo la misma pregunta a mis hermanos y que ninguno supo responder, lo que me dejo como la única excepción aparte de él, de haber renacido en este mundo (porque por las explicaciones de mi padre, este era un mundo totalmente distinto y no había renacido en el pasado).

Por supuesto, reencarnarse no podía ser lo único que tenía que pasar, no, la suerte Potter tenía que volver a golpearme en la cara y darme un admirador no deseado.

\- Vete, deja de seguirme. – digo mirando fijamente al niño que me persigue como un patito perdido.

Miro a los guardias que nos siguen, pidiendo ayuda silenciosa, pero lo único que hacen es mirar divertidos la escena en desarrollo. _Bastardos_.

\- Sabes que en realidad no puedes hablarle así al príncipe heredero de los Siete Reinos ¿verdad? – _pequeño idiota inteligente_, pienso mientras lo fulmino con la mirada y sigo caminando hacia la biblioteca del palacio (mientras él _aun_ me sigue).

Rhaegar Targaryen era un niño malditamente lindo, con cara femenina y una voz musical. Para resumir, si le ponías un vestido y le arreglabas el cabello (el cual era algo largo y _no_ era más lindo que el mío) pasaría como una niña y una muy linda para rematar.

Lástima que el pareciera tener una estúpida obsesión con las profecías (siempre son las profecías) y pensara que yo era la clave para salvar el mundo (maldita sea Harry, todo esto es culpa tuya) si yo me casaba con él (¿y qué era eso? ¿Una condición?), y lo único que hiciera mi padre cundo buscaba su ayuda fuera reírse de mí y decir que todo esto le recordaba a James y Lily, mientras que mi madre se reía junto con la Reina y cuchichiaban que era muy tierno como un niño como Rhaegar, tan melancólico y desinteresado, ahora pareciera interesarse en mí y me perseguía por todos lados.

El Rey solo miraba y reía mientras decía algo sobre un posible matrimonio si no nacía una niña. Cuando escuche eso me di vuelta e hice una salida estratégica (_no_ escape).

Pero toda esta situación comenzó cuando tenía la edad de cuatro años, el Rey de los Siete Reinos (el cual parecía ser el mejor amigo y pariente lejano de mi padre) fue invitado junto con muchos Lores y Ladies de todo Poniente a celebrar un torneo por el nacimiento de mis hermanos gemelos, los cuales eran los únicos que sacaban los rasgos completos Stark del norte como mi madre (yo solo había heredado los ojos grises).

Ahí fue donde todo comenzó, donde todos los siete infiernos se desataron, ahí fue donde cruce miradas con Rhaegar Targaryen y este se me pego como una lapa y no dejo de perseguirme, diciéndome de una supuesta profecía en la cual representaba al hielo y como teníamos que casarnos y salvar al mundo, hasta que partió hacia Desembarco del Rey.

Nunca pensé que un enamoramiento de la infancia, una profecía y que fuera la primera persona en rechazar al Príncipe sellarla mi destino de la manera en que lo hizo, y hasta el día en que muriera, lo único que diría sería que fue la culpa de Harry (aunque en secreto se lo agradeciera).

* * *

**Buenos días, tardes o noches.**

**He quedado gratamente sorprendida con todo el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia, así que después de mucho escribir, editar, volver a escribir y volver a editar. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 1: donde todo comienza. **

**Espero ver comentarios de que les parece y si tengo algún error no duden en señalarlo, al igual de si tienen alguna pregunta o duda.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
